Pari douteux et longs cheveux !
by Aki no Niji
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ce pari stupide ! Mais même dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou, Naruto tient ses engagements, quelques soient les obstacles ! Deux groupies en furies, un brun ténébreux aux allures de glaçons ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'arrêter, foi d'Uzumaki ! UR et une petite touche de SasuNaru !
1. Chapter 1

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Comment ça vous m'avez oublié ? Bon d'accord ça fait presque 2 ans que je n'ai pas publié de fiction, mais je ne suis pas morte pour autant ! Juste en études supérieures T_T D'abord il y a eu le bac, puis la première année où j'ai été trèèès occupée (et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs...), donc pas trop le temps de me consacrer à mes fanfictions :/ Enfin je pense que ça vous vous en fichez un peu, donc je passe !

Parlons fanfictions puisque c'est cela qui nous intéresse. Je vous ai pondu un truc plutôt différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude pour ceux qui me connaissent. Eh oui, j'ai essayé de faire de l'humour ! Non ne vous enfuyez pas en courant, ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air (enfin j'espère). Je vous présente donc le 1er chapitre de cette fic', qui je vous préviens tout de suite n'est pas à prendre au sérieux ! Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, je ne prétends pas avoir fait du grand art, juste vous faire passer le temps avec mon humble petit texte ;)

**Genre :** UR/Friendship/Humor

**Pairing :** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, Naruto & Sasuke !

**Disclaimer :** Je m'incline bien bas devant Kishimoto-sama qui a l'infinie bonté de me prêter ses personnages !

**Note :** Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si les personnages vous paraissent OOC, ça doit être un peu le cas ! Mais je me justifie en disant que cette histoire se déroule entre la mission au pays des vagues et le tournoi des chuunins, alors nos petits ninjas sont encore un peu... immatures si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^' Je m'excuse aussi auprès de Sakura qui passe pour la méchante de l'histoire, mais malheureusement il en fallait une alors... Pardon Sakura, je t'aime tu sais !

* * *

**Pari douteux et longs cheveux !**

« - Tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu voudras, Sasuke-kun ne te préférera jamais à moi, grand front !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fait penser une telle chose, grosse truie ? lança Sakura à sa « meilleure amie ».

- C'est évident voyons ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite perdante, souviens-toi lorsque tu venais toujours te réfugier derrière moi. Sasuke-kun ne pourra ja-mais te choisir ! Et en plus je suis sûre que tu connais la rumeur qui dit que Sasuke-kun aime les filles aux cheveux longs…

- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite ma chère Ino ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas douée d'un très grand sens de l'observation, mais quand même, je ne t'aurais pas cru aussi aveugle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda la blonde un peu perdue et vexée de se faire remballer ainsi.

- Eh bien, ça crève les yeux : moi aussi j'ai les cheveux longs mademoiselle la truie ! annonça fièrement la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Ahahaha ! Et c'est ça qui te donne de l'espoir ? Mais redescends sur terre grand front, c'est toi l'aveugle ! De toi et moi, celle qui a les cheveux les plus longs, c'est moi ! clama-t-elle sûre d'elle. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Ino défit sa longue queue de cheval faisant cascader sa longue chevelure d'un blond pâle qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des reins. Non sans passer sa main dans ses cheveux, elle gratifia sa rivale d'un regard vainqueur et supérieur. Sakura serra les dents et les poings avec force pour s'empêcher de s'énerver contre Ino, ce qui aurait signifié pour elle admettre la défaite. Cependant elle pensa si fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre jurer intérieurement à quel point elle détestait la grosse truie qui lui servait de rivale. Comment pouvait-elle encore la considérer parfois comme sa meilleure amie ? Elle qui lui rappelait avec un malin plaisir que ses cheveux ne lui arrivaient à peine qu'au milieu du dos et qu'ils semblaient bien courts comparés aux siens ? La sale garce !

« Peut-être que mes cheveux sont plus courts que les tiens, mais au moins moi je ne suis pas aussi désespérée que toi pour ne compter que sur mes cheveux pour gagner le cœur de Sasuke-kun ! …Au fait, rappelle-moi qui est dans la même équipe que lui et peut le voir sans avoir à inventer un prétexte bidon ? »

Ino ouvrit la bouche et resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se souvenir comment il fallait procéder pour la refermer. Ravie de son petit effet, ce fut au tour de Sakura d'arborer un petit sourire victorieux, et elle fit volte-face contente d'avoir remporté cette bataille.

Mais gagner une bataille ne signifiait pas pour autant avoir gagné la guerre, et ça elle en était bien consciente. Après tout, s'emparer du cœur de l'Uchiha n'était pas une mince affaire… Mais foi de Sakura, elle ne baisserait pas les bras !

Quelques heures après son « règlement de compte » avec Ino, Sakura avait décidé de passer à l'action. D'après les dires de Kakashi-sensei, l'équipe 7 n'aurait aucune mission de la semaine. D'habitude ce genre d'annonce ne réjouissait guère Sakura, pas qu'elle soit une grande enthousiaste des missions comme l'était ce crétin de Naruto, mais elle savait que tant qu'elle n'avait pas de mission, elle n'avait pas l'occasion de s'approcher de Sasuke-kun. Mais pour une fois l'absence de mission l'arrangeait car elle n'aurait pas l'idiot blond dans les pattes pour ficher en l'air ses plans. Et en plus elle était presque sûre de savoir où se trouvait l'objet de ses désirs en ce jour de repos : au terrain d'entraînement. Toutes les conditions étant rassemblées, elle allait pouvoir passer à l'action !

_**Ordre de mission à l'intention de Haruno Sakura, décerné par Haruno Sakura : retrouver Uchiha Sasuke et lui prouver qu'il n'y pas que les filles aux cheveux aussi longs que ceux d'Ino qui peuvent le séduire. Equipement de mission : son plus beau sourire, à boire et à manger en cas de petit creux pendant l'entrainement. Rang de la mission : B.**_

Après une bonne demi-heure passée dans la salle de bain à mettre en valeur ses cheveux et son visage, Sakura se rendit au konbini du coin et acheta de quoi se désaltérer et se nourrir pour son bien-aimé. Faire mauvaise impression avec un bento fait maison peu ragoutant n'était pas dans ses projets et elle préférait acheter un plat tout fait qui était certainement meilleur que sa propre cuisine.

C'est donc d'un pas joyeux et déterminé à faire craquer son Sasuke-kun que Sakura se rendit au terrain d'entrainement n°3.

* * *

« - Peuh ! De toute façon je suis sûr que t'en es même pas capable !

- N'importe quoi, bien sûr que je peux le faire ! rétorqua Naruto.

- Ah ouais alors pourquoi tu ne relèves pas le défi ? Avoue que t'as pas assez de cran pour le faire, trouillard !

- Grrrrrr Kiba !

- Aha, tu vois ? Les chiens qui aboient les plus forts sont ceux qui en font le moins ! appuya le-dit Kiba avec un air entendu, bien vite approuvé par un aboiement d'Akamaru.

- Qui t'as dit que je m'avouais vaincu ? Je n'abandonne jamais, c'est mon nindô ! Je vais le relever ton satané défi !

- Huh ?

- Ouais parfaitement ! Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? fit Kiba méfiant.

- Si j'y parviens, tu me paieras une semaine entière de repas chez Ichiraku, midi et soir !

- Ok. Mais si tu te dégonfles tu devras servir de cobaye pour tester nos attaques combinées à Akamaru et moi ! …Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu ! »

Les deux compères se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur défi. Naruto, fier de lui de ne pas avoir céder face à l'Inuzuka, affichait un grand sourire dont il avait le secret. Quant à lui, Kiba avait un petit sourire en coin, plus moqueur que joyeux, il avait hâte de voir comment Naruto allait s'y prendre pour gagner son défi. Enfin, comment il allait essayer de le gagner, car il était certain qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, après tout, personne avant lui n'avait jamais réussi.

Pendant ce temps Naruto s'était détourné de Kiba et commençait déjà à marcher en potassant comment il allait bien pouvoir réussir ce challenge. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ça n'était pas gagné d'avance… Mais foi de Naruto, il ne baisserait pas les bras !

_**Ordre de mission à l'intention d'Uzumaki Naruto, décerné par Inuzuka Kiba : réussir à séduire Uchiha Sasuke, le glaçon insensible de Konoha. Equipement de mission : tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à ses fins, techniques ninjas très conseillées. Rang de la mission : A.**_

Après de longues minutes passées à échafauder son opération séduction, Naruto était arrivé à deux conclusions : de un, il allait devoir user de son sexy jutsu, et de deux, il ne fallait surtout pas que Sasuke le reconnaisse ! Si jamais l'Uchiha se rendait compte de la supercherie, c'en était fini de lui et de sa réputation - déjà pas bien grande aux yeux de son coéquipier. Il allait donc falloir avoir recours au sexy jutsu sans pour autant le faire comme d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas si facile que ça étant donné que Naruto s'était habitué au « design » de la blonde plantureuse… Il y avait donc quelques modifications à faire, comme par exemple faire disparaître les traits de ses joues. Et quoi d'autre aussi ? Ah oui ! Prier Kami-sama que le Teme ne le reconnaisse pas…

* * *

**Cible en vue.**

Comme prévu Sasuke-kun était bien au terrain d'entraînement, la première phase était donc réussie. Restait à présent la plus dure… Sakura déglutit et fit apparaître sur son visage le plus beau sourire qu'elle était capable de montrer, et s'avança vers son coéquipier.

Celui-ci continuait de s'entraîner et semblait ne pas s'être aperçu de la présence de la kunoichi non loin de lui. Enfin c'était ce qu'il semblait laisser paraître car en réalité, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt à l'apparition de Sakura n'était autre que son grand désintérêt pour sa coéquipière, et ça elle ne le savait que trop bien. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle se planta devant lui, maintenant toujours son plus joli sourire.

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Je vois que tu t'entraînes très dur aujourd'hui encore ! »

Toujours pas de réaction côté Uchiha, mis à part le mouvement de tête et le bref regard qu'il lui avait lancé pour la forme. Cependant elle continua comme si de rien n'était.

« - J'étais sûre de te trouver ici, je me doutais bien que tu allais passer ta journée à t'entraîner, c'est tout toi ça ! fit-elle avec un léger rire. Du coup j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim ou soif, et je t'ai rapporté quelque chose ! finit-elle en lui tendant ce qu'elle avait acheté.

- …Hn, merci. »

Et Sasuke se saisit des provisions de Sakura. Celle-ci retint un hurlement de joie en le voyant accepter la nourriture, tout n'était pas encore perdu pour elle et elle comptait bien en profiter ! Son accès de joie était tel qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait à peine regardé ce qu'elle lui avait offert et qu'il l'avait posé un peu plus loin à côté de son sac.

La réalité était bien moins belle que celle que Sakura était en train d'imaginer. Car si Sasuke avait accepté sans discuter ou ignorer Sakura, c'était pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix vite fait bien fait ! Cette fille ne pouvait être qu'une idiote : pensait-elle vraiment qu'il serait venu s'entraîner sans rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent ou de quoi se désaltérer ? Elle était vraiment aussi stupide que les autres et tout aussi collante et exaspérante dès qu'elle se trouvait dans un rayon de moins de cent mètres de lui.

Et au moment où enfin elle s'aperçut du désintérêt que Sasuke-kun témoignait pour son bento, elle entendit le toussotement caractéristique d'une fille voulant signaler sa présence. Elle se retourna donc vers le bruit et fut surprise par deux choses : elle n'avait jamais croisé cette fille qui semblait pourtant avoir leur âge, et surtout elle était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds.

* * *

**Cible en vue.**

Après avoir parcouru de long en large Konoha pour retrouver Sasuke, Naruto le vit au terrain d'entraînement n°3. Il se tapa sur le front, se traitant d'idiot de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à aller le chercher à cet endroit, et résigné à son défi amorça un pas dans sa direction. Cependant il stoppa net en découvrant l'arrivée d'un élément imprévu : Sakura-chan.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle était la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir en cet instant, et lorsqu'il disait dernière, ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler. Sakura-chan était amoureuse de Sasuke et allait donc sérieusement compromettre ses plans s'il décidait de se mettre à séduire son coéquipier en sa présence. De plus elle était elle aussi membre de l'équipe 7 et les chances qu'elle le reconnaisse avec son sexy jutsu étaient un peu trop élevées à son goût au vu de la correction qu'il allait recevoir si elle découvrait le pot aux roses. Et pour finir, l'argument le plus percutant, Naruto avait un faible pour la kunoichi et séduire quelqu'un d'autre - qui plus est Sasuke - en sa présence était tout sauf une mince affaire.

Pour résumer, il était très mal.

Pour couronner le tout, Sakura-chan n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'en aller et tendait même quelque chose à Sasuke, mais de là où se trouvait Naruto, il ne pouvait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Et bien il allait devoir faire avec !

Le blond, ou plutôt la blonde jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa nouvelle apparence. Pour pouvoir utiliser le henge durant un temps assez conséquent, il n'avait pas pu changer beaucoup de choses à son sexy jutsu habituel. Il avait effacé les marques caractéristiques sur ses joues, largement diminué le volume de la poitrine trop irréaliste pour une « fille » de son âge, et essayé de changer la couleur de ses yeux. Cependant il n'y était pas réellement parvenu, ses yeux ayant juste pris une teinte un peu plus claire qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait donc opté pour un bleu légèrement plus clair que celui de ses yeux naturels. Et pour finir, il avait choisi des vêtements plutôt simples mais tout de même jolis, le but de départ étant malgré tout de séduire l'Uchiha.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, il s'avança vers ses deux coéquipiers et se racla légèrement la gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

* * *

C'était bien calme depuis quelques secondes. Beaucoup trop calme d'ailleurs. Sasuke venait pourtant de délaisser plus qu'ouvertement Sakura, et par la même occasion le bento qu'elle lui avait ramené, et s'attendait donc à la contre-attaque de sa coéquipière. Il n'était certainement pas naïf comme ces filles stupides qui lui tournaient autour pour croire qu'elle allait lui ficher la paix. Sasuke jeta donc une œillade discrète vers Sakura pour apprendre quelle était la chose bénite qui retenait son attention et qui par conséquent lui permettait d'avoir la paix.

La dite chose se révéla être une personne. Blonde, cheveux très longs et désordonnés voilant son regard, une douzaine d'années, ce fut la seule analyse auquel Sasuke procéda, peu intéressé par la gent féminine en raison de nombreuses poursuivantes réfractaires. Il pensa que cette blonde était une amie de Sakura venue la chercher - bon débarras ! - mais au regard étonné de cette dernière il en douta quelque peu.

Sakura était bouche-bée. Dire que la blonde qui se trouvait devant elle était jolie était le plus gros des euphémismes. Malgré ses vêtements simples et ses cheveux décoiffés, la fille blonde respirait le charisme et l'assurance, et Sakura songea qu'elle pourrait être une véritable tombeuse si elle se mettait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus en valeur. Mais quelque chose tracassait Sakura chez cette fille. Elle était persuadée de ne jamais l'avoir vue auparavant, mais avait la drôle d'impression de la connaître malgré tout. Elle chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête et continua de l'observer.

Naruto le sentait mal, mais vraiment très mal. Il percevait le regard suspicieux de Sakura-chan et priait tous les dieux que ce ne soit pas parce qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Mais sa coéquipière ne disait rien et il conclut qu'elle devait juste être surprise qu'une fille inconnue s'approche de Sasuke le plus naturellement du monde. Mais même si elle n'avait pas découvert son identité, Sakuran-chan restait gênante pour ses plans. Donc première étape : se débarrasser d'elle…

« -Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger tous les deux mais… tu ne serais pas Sakura-ch… euh, Haruno Sakura ?

- Oui… oui c'est moi, répondit Sakura surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle.

- Ah, je me disais moi aussi ! On m'avait bien dit que tu avais les cheveux roses ! improvisa Naruto

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle un peu agacée qu'une inconnue vienne la déranger alors qu'elle était en compagnie de Sasuke-kun.

- Moi rien, mais c'est… Ino qui m'envoie ! inventa-t-il, je suis une cousine en vacances chez elle. Elle m'a demandé de te dire d'aller chez elle, elle veut te parler rapidement ça a l'air urgent…

- Et elle pouvait pas venir me chercher elle-même cette grosse truie ?!

- Euh, eh bien… elle est plutôt occupée en fait. Et comme je n'avais rien à faire…

- Ça lui ressemble bien à cette garce de faire faire les commissions aux autres, baragouina Sakura. »

Naruto voyait bien que s'il continuait comme ça, jamais sa coéquipière n'allait se rendre chez Ino. Il allait donc devoir être plus convaincant, et il savait exactement comment…

« - Tu sais… Ino m'a dit que je te reconnaîtrais grâce à tes cheveux roses, mais aussi parce que tu as un grand front très laid d'après elle. Mais moi je ne trou…

- Quoi ?! explosa Sakura »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle disparut dans un tourbillon de poussières et de mèches roses. Naruto n'aurait pas cru que ses paroles auraient eu un effet aussi radical, et se sentit un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Sakura-chan… mais il l'avait fait pour la bonne cause.

* * *

Sasuke ne put réprimer un sourire. Il ne savait pas qui était cette blonde, mais il lui était franchement reconnaissant d'avoir fait fuir sa coriace coéquipière. Il s'apprêtait à la remercier -intérieurement cela va de soi- quand sa sauveuse lui adressa la parole.

« Et toi… Tu es Uchiha Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et voilà, encore une fille qui allait lui coller aux basques. Et comme dit le proverbe : une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, il était donc reconnaissant de ne pas en voir neuf autres rappliquer en piaillant.

« - Hn, prit-il quand même la peine de répondre.

- … Ouais, tu es le mec dont toutes les filles sont amoureuses… lâcha-t-elle d'un ton blasé. »

Naruto se donna une baffe mentale. Il était en train de se plaindre de la popularité de Sasuke ou il rêvait ? Il était censé le séduire, pas le critiquer d'avoir du succès auprès des filles ! À ce train-là, il allait devoir servir de punching ball personnel à Kiba et son chien… Non, surtout pas. Il allait se ressaisir, Uzumaki Naruto ne baissait pas les bras pour si peu ! Maintenant que Sakura-chan était partie, il allait pouvoir s'en tenir au plan qu'il avait établi. Mais il n'était sûr de rien, car après tout quelque soit le domaine, Sasuke avait toujours été un adversaire redoutable…

Sasuke passa de l'ennui à la surprise. En général, après avoir lui avoir demandé son nom, ses nouvelles groupies partaient sur un éloge de sa personne ponctué regards langoureux et de joues rouges, tout cela agrémenté de petits piaillements. Mais pas cette fois. La fille blonde avait l'air ennuyée, voire même fâchée contre lui qu'il ait du succès avec les filles. Il songea un instant que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle-même n'était pas très populaire auprès de la gent masculine et qu'elle lui en voulait en conséquence, mais dès que le visage décidé de la jeune fille se leva vers lui, son idée s'envola aussi aisément qu'une plume un jour de tempête.

Jusqu'à maintenant Sasuke ne l'avait pas détaillée et se surprit à le faire avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle était du genre à plaire aux garçons : son visage était fin malgré son jeune âge mais ses joues gardaient encore quelques rondeurs propres à l'enfance et son teint reflétait les longues journées certainement passées au grand air. Sa frange désordonnée comportait des mèches plus longues que d'autres, venant lui barrer le visage et probablement obstruer sa vue. Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs très impressionnants, grands mais pas trop, leur bleu clair aurait pu les rendre froids mais ça n'était pas le cas. Ils respiraient une chaleur irréelle que ses sourcils froncés venaient rehausser, lui donnant un air sûr d'elle. Sa chevelure blonde dans le même style que sa frange était d'une longueur remarquable, tombant largement jusqu'à ses reins et ses habits, bien que simples, lui allaient parfaitement. En un mot comme en cent, elle était très jolie.

Sasuke était presque certain de ne jamais avoir rencontré la jeune fille, mais avait comme une impression de déjà-vu qui persistait, et conclut que pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait demander.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? la questionna-t-il.

- Bah moi c'est Na… euh Natsue ! se rattrapa l'interpellé.

- …

- Euh… Pourquoi tu voulais savoir mon nom ?

- Pour rien. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. J'ai du me tromper… À moins que tu ne sois une kunoichi que j'aurais rencontré au cours d'une mission ? »

Naruto avait sacrément eu chaud sur ce coup là. Non seulement il avait failli faire la gaffe de dire son vrai nom, mais en plus Sasuke l'avait presque reconnu. C'était moins une ! Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance.

« - Ah non je ne suis pas une ninja ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis la cousine d'Ino et j'habite dans un petit village du Pays du Feu, je ne suis ici que temporairement… Mais dis moi ! Tu es vraiment Uchiha Sasuke ?

- Oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais…

- Non c'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire tout ce qu'Ino m'a appris sur toi en fait… J'ai l'impression que ce qu'elle m'a dit ne te correspond pas vraiment.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit sur moi ? demanda un Sasuke intrigué qui n'en laissa cependant rien paraitre.

- Que tu es un mec beau, doté de talents innés, cool, classe, mystérieux, distant… et je crois qu'il me manque encore quelques adjectifs sur la liste. Je suis pas en train de dire que t'es moche et idiot, hein ! C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'Ino m'a raconté semble tellement parfait... Comme si tu te servais de ça pour cacher quelque chose aux yeux des autres. »

Oh que c'était dur de faire autant de compliments à son rival de toujours comme si de rien n'était ! Lui qui ne lui disait presque jamais de mots gentils ! Mais bizarrement, dire ces mots à Sasuke semblait presque naturel pour Naruto, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité qu'il avait enfouie au fond de lui bien cachée du monde extérieur. Une vérité dont lui seul avait conscience et que lui seul connaissait. Après tout il était la personne la plus à même de le comprendre, ils avaient tout les deux vécu une enfance solitaire et marginale, même si les raisons de cette mise à l'écart étaient différentes.

Au fond de lui, Naruto appréciait beaucoup Sasuke et l'enviait également pour sa popularité et sa force. Mais ça, jamais il ne le lui avouerait. Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait réellement et c'est pourquoi ce stupide pari avec Kiba avait du bon finalement : il pouvait se confesser à Sasuke sans se dévoiler.

À ces mots, Sasuke resta bouche bée. Comment cette fille qui venait tout juste de le rencontrer avait-elle pu le percer à jour si facilement ? Il passait pourtant le plus clair de son temps dissimulé derrière son masque d'impassibilité et d'indifférence, alors comment ? Ses grands yeux bleus perçants semblaient pouvoir déchiffrer son âme et voir par-delà le mur de protection qu'il s'était lui-même forgé. Pourtant c'était impossible. Personne jusqu'ici n'avait réussi à le comprendre lui et ses sentiments. Personne sauf… lui.

Ce jour-là il avait été faible, il avait fait passer l'intérêt de quelqu'un d'autre avant le sien, avait risqué sa vie et avait manqué de peu de mourir pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre, il s'était dévoilé un court instant, mais ce fut un instant de trop. Il n'y avait que Naruto pour lui faire faire des choses aussi stupides.

Et cette fille prétendait tout savoir, le regardait avec un air compréhensif et chaleureux, pas comme les autres gens qui eux se contentaient de pitié et de compassion mal placées. C'était à la fois énervant et déstabilisant, mais aussi réconfortant. Ce sentiment d'être compris et de savoir que l'on n'est plus seul lui donnait chaud au cœur. Une nouvelle fois, Sasuke plongea son regard onyx dans celui saphir de Natsue. Ses yeux si fascinants donnaient l'impression de s'être assombris, comme si la chaleur qu'ils émanaient pouvait leur faire changer de teinte, et ça ne la rendait que plus jolie.

Une révélation frappa soudain Sasuke en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, un sourire d'une sincérité éblouissante, une faculté étrange à comprendre les sentiments des autres. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être… Naruto… ? Et pourtant plus il y réfléchissait plus la réponse lui sautait aux yeux, mais il restait tout de même une zone d'ombre.

Qu'est-ce que Naruto pouvait bien foutre à se balader en fille et à venir lui parler ?!

* * *

Sakura était hors d'elle. Cette grosse truie d'Ino ne se contentait donc plus de l'insulter en face, il fallait qu'elle se mette à répandre son venin partout où il lui était possible de le faire ! Non mais franchement, aller jusqu'à décrire à sa cousine la soi disant laideur de son front, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser !

Elle se rendait donc à grandes enjambées chez l'hypocrite qui lui servait de rivale sans faire attention aux gens qui l'entouraient et qu'elle heurtait à l'occasion dans sa course folle ou à ceux qui faisaient un bond en arrière rien qu'en la voyant arriver.

Mais le pire dans tout ça était qu'à cause d'Ino la truie, elle s'était faite ridiculiser devant Sasuke-kun ! Cette autre blonde qui s'était présentée comme la cousine d'Ino aurait quand même pu s'abstenir de dire ça devant lui ! Visiblement dans la famille, le tact n'était pas leur plus grande qualité. À moins que… la cousine ait voulu l'éloigner délibérément pour rester seule avec Sasuke-kun ? C'était bien possible de la part d'une Yamanaka.

Elle s'apprêtait à changer d'avis et faire demi-tour pour énoncer ses quatre vérités à la cousine sans-gêne, quand elle aperçut Ino au coin de la rue. Autant s'occuper d'abord de la blonde numéro 1…

_**Compte rendu de la mission décernée à Haruno Sakura : échec du à l'arrivée inopinée d'un élément perturbateur ayant compromis la mission. Note/Commentaire : mission à réitérer dès que possible. Réussite très conseillée.**_

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Le deuxième et dernier chapitre arrivera d'ici une semaine, sauf empêchement de ma part. Il ne reste plus qu'à le relire pour corriger mes petites fautes d'inattention :)

En attendant, une petite review pour dire si ça vous a plu ?


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, me revoilà avec le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire ;) Dans ce chapitre, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! J'en fais baver à ce pauvre Naruto, mais bon qui aime bien, châtie bien alors...

Sans plus tarder je vous laisse profiter de la lecture !

* * *

**Mission en cours d'accomplissement.**

Naruto était plutôt fier de lui car il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. D'un côté s'il continuait dans cette voie il allait remporter son pari et de l'autre, il pouvait enfin dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment sans être victime des railleries de Sasuke. Bref, tout était pour le mieux. Et peut-être même un peu trop pensa-t-il, en observant le sourire que son ami lui destinait. Depuis quand Sasuke souriait-il à une fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ? Ou plutôt, depuis quand souriait-il à une fille tout court ?! Cela provoqua un léger pincement au cœur de Naruto. Pourtant il n'aurait pas du, obtenir un sourire de la part de Sasuke était plus que bon signe pour sa mission, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que jamais il ne lui avait souri de cette manière auparavant. Ni même à Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei ou qui que ce soit d'autre, alors qu'il les côtoyait depuis bien plus longtemps que « Natsue ».Et cela fit mal à Naruto qui se rendit compte en cet instant à quel point il comptait peu pour son coéquipier. Mais comme à son habitude, il cacha son malaise derrière un de ses sourires radieux et reprit le rôle de Natsue.

« - Natsue, c'est bien ça ? Tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à Ino… commença Sasuke.

- Ah ? Euh oui, peut-être. Mais on ne se voit pas très souvent alors je ne la connais pas si bien que ça. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir à Konoha non plus.

- C'est bien dommage…

- C'est sûr ! Je préfère ce village à ma campagne paumée !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit-il un sourire en coin, amusé.

- … Comment ça ?

- C'est dommage que toi, tu ne sois pas plus souvent à Konoha. »

La voix de Sasuke s'était comme transformée sur cette dernière phrase. Plus grave, on l'aurait crue alourdie par toutes les émotions et sensations qu'elle transportait, et de ce fait elle respirait la sensualité. Il avait légèrement incliné la tête vers l'avant, de façon à ce que ses mèches noires voilent un peu plus son visage, accentuant le côté mystérieux de sa personne. Et pour finir, le sourire qu'il portait sur ses lèvres depuis un moment s'était fait un brin plus charmeur.

Naruto ne put s'abstenir de rougir en voyant Sasuke agir ainsi envers lui. Il avait beau se répéter en boucle que c'était à Natsue qu'était destinée toute cette mise en scène, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné, mais aussi flatté car c'était grâce à ses efforts pour le « séduire » que Sasuke réagissait ainsi.

« C'est gentil, merci. » répondit-il encore aux prises avec ses rougeurs.

* * *

La situation était peut-être étrange, mais Sasuke avait bien l'intention d'en profiter jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Naruto avait pris une apparence féminine pour venir lui parler, mais il comptait bien le découvrir. Et tant qu'à faire autant que cela soit de manière amusante, et quoi de plus plaisant que de faire tourner en bourrique son coéquipier ? Lui dire directement qu'il avait découvert son identité n'était donc pas dans ses plans, il voulait s'amuser un peu.

Tout d'abord il fallait profiter de l'état actuel de Naruto et le tourner en sa faveur, de préférence en l'embêtant et en le mettant mal à l'aise. La réponse était toute trouvée. Il songea à la réaction de son ami le jour de la formation des équipes de genins, où par un malheureux concours de circonstances ils s'étaient embrassés par accident. Alors, quoi de mieux que de lui faire croire qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Natsue ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se faisait passer pour une fille, il fallait tirer profit de la situation !

**Ordre de mission à l'intention d'Uchiha Sasuke, décerné par Uchiha Sasuke : faire croire à l'imbécile travesti qu'il se fait draguer par un mec. Equipement de mission : un sourire charmeur, des yeux de braise, une allure mystérieuse et des répliques clichées. Rang de la mission : D.**

Naruto réagissait encore mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Décidemment cette idée était vraiment très intéressante… Sasuke lui avait à peine fait un compliment qu'il se mettait déjà à rougir comme une fille ! Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas lésiné non plus sur les « petits à côté » comme le sourire qui tue et le regard lourd de sous-entendus, mais quand même ! Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était la nature de la réaction de Naruto plutôt que la réaction en elle-même. Certes, son coéquipier avait été surpris par son comportement inhabituel, mais cette surprise avait vite laissée place au rougissement alors qu'il aurait plutôt parié sur une tentative de recul maladroite ou carrément la retraite pure et simple. Mais non, il rougissait et cela l'intriguait. Continuer ce petit jeu s'imposait donc comme une évidence.

« - Je pourrais te faire visiter si tu veux.

- Hein, quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? fit Natsue en sursautant, sortie de ses réflexions.

- Konoha. Je peux te faire visiter Konoha, répéta-t-il.

- Ah ! Eh bien… c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer ou te faire perdre ton temps…

- Idiote, puisque c'est moi qui te le propose ! »

Naruto s'apprêtait à répliquer en le traitant d'idiot à son tour, mais il se rappela à temps qu'en cet instant il n'était pas Naruto le rival de Sasuke, mais Natsue la fille qui devait séduire Sasuke. Il se retint d'ouvrir la bouche au dernier moment et offrit à son ami un grand sourire dont il avait le secret.

« Tant mieux alors, je serai ravie de découvrir ce joli village ! »

Un autre sourire ourla les lèvres de Sasuke. Décidemment Naruto trouvait qu'il souriait beaucoup ces derniers temps et il se demandait bien pourquoi il réagissait autant face à Natsue alors qu'avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille, ses réactions se rapprochaient du néant intersidéral. Il était si doué que ça pour draguer ? Mais ça le blond en doutait fortement parce que sinon cela ferait longtemps que Sakura-chan aurait accepté de venir manger un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku seul avec lui …peut-être que Sasuke avait un faible pour les blondes aux yeux bleus ? Non impossible, sinon il aimerait Ino… Quoiqu'avec son sale caractère Naruto comprenait pourquoi il n'aimait pas la fille Yamanaka. Il avait peut-être un faible pour les blondes finalement.

Naruto emboîta le pas à son coéquipier qui avait commencé sa petite visite guidée de Konoha. Marchant côte à côte, Naruto se délectait de ce moment. Jamais encore il ne s'était baladé tranquillement dans les rues avec Sasuke comme le ferait deux amis « normaux », ce qu'ils étaient loin d'être lorsqu'on connaissait leur relation tumultueuse. La seule crainte du blond était qu'ils ne croisent Ino ou bien Sakura-chan revenant de chez Ino et ayant compris l'embrouille, mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sasuke évita les quartiers où habitaient respectivement les deux meilleures ennemies.

Tout au long de la visite, Natsue s'émerveillait de découvrir Konoha commentant quasiment tout ce qu'elle voyait, ce qui provoquait encore une fois les sourires de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui paya même un verre et se montra plus que serviable tout le temps où ils arpentaient les rues ensemble. Il lui sembla même qu'il avait effleuré ses doigts à deux reprises lorsqu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais cela n'était peut-être que le fruit d'une coïncidence, ou plutôt de deux. Naruto était aux anges, non seulement il passait un agréable moment avec son ami mais en plus il allait gagner son pari avec Kiba ! Il salivait déjà en pensant à la tonne de ramen qu'il allait ingurgiter dans la semaine à venir…

* * *

Depuis que Naruto avait changé d'apparence pour revêtir celle de Natsue, Kiba accompagné de son fidèle Akamaru le suivait discrètement. Le maître-chien s'était attendu à une tentative grossière et mal préparée pour séduire l'Uchiha, mais finalement Naruto n'avait pas l'air aussi bête qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Non seulement le blond avait réussi à éloigner Sakura, mais il était aussi parvenu à titiller l'attention de l'autre prétentieux, chose qu'il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant impossible. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Naruto avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour remporter le pari. Kiba rageait donc silencieusement dans son coin tout en faisant part de ses commentaires à son chien, qui l'approuvait avec de petits aboiements. Il fallait faire quelque chose ou sinon son porte-monnaie allait souffrir d'une anorexie aiguë ! C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit, lui faisant dévoiler son sourire dont la dentition n'avait rien à envier à celle d'Akamaru. Naruto s'était présenté à Sasuke comme étant Natsue, la cousine d'Ino : il lui suffisait de dévoiler la supercherie et le tour était joué ! Et pour cela quoi de mieux que de confronter Naruto à la première intéressée, Ino ? Fier de l'ingéniosité de son raisonnement, Kiba entreprit de trouver la jeune Yamanaka.

C'est en arrivant non loin de la maison des célèbres fleuristes de Konoha qu'Akamaru aboya pour prévenir son maître que l'objet de leur recherche s'y trouvait… en pleine dispute avec sa rivale de toujours, Haruno Sakura.

« - …manque pas de culot !

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin !

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Ino, je sais très bien que c'est toi qui lui as raconté toutes ces idioties sur moi !

- Raconter quoi à qui, Grand Front ?!

- Tu continues à nier ? Très bien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais le moyen de te ridiculiser devant Sasuke-kun, sois-en sûre !

- Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu me racontes, qu'est-ce que tu-

- Euh désolé de vous interrompre les filles mais… commença Kiba.

- QUOI ?! rétorquèrent-elles d'une même voix.

- Eh doucement pas la peine de vous énerver, fit-il en levant les mains, signe qu'il voulait calmer le jeu. Moi j'voulais juste être sympa et vous prévenir qu'une fille était en train de vous piquer Sasuke, mais si vous vous en fichez…

- Attends, attends, s'exclama Ino qui semblait paniquer, une fille drague Sasuke ? Qui c'est, on la connait ? Elle ne perd rien pour attendre cette garce !

- Ben moi je la connais pas en tout cas… Mais je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Natsue et-

- Aha ! triompha Sakura, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Tu ne peux plus mentir maintenant, reconnais que c'est toi qui a envoyé ta cousine voir Sasuke pour m'humilier ! Et en plus, elle n'hésite pas à te le piquer dès que tu as le dos tourné. Quelle solidarité dans cette famille !

- Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ton charabia… Et puis qui c'est cette Natsue d'abord ?

- Bah c'est ta cousine, non ? demanda Sakura, le doute s'installant dans sa voix.

- Ma cousine ? Je n'en ai qu'une et elle ne s'appelle pas Natsue mais Kazu, et ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle drague Sasuke parce qu'elle n'a que trois ans !

- Mais alors… c'est qui cette Natsue ? »

Ino et Sakura maintenant silencieuses se regardaient un peu perdues, la surprise se lisant encore sur leurs traits. Comme si elles l'avaient décidé d'un accord commun, elles se tournèrent vers Kiba avec une parfaite synchronisation. Le maître-chien, un peu embarrassé de voir les deux filles le scrutant ainsi, balbutia :

« Q-quoi ? Je la connais pas moi ! Elle était avec Sasuke dans la rue principale, je suis juste venu vous prévenir… »

Ni une ni deux, les deux rivales s'élancèrent vers le centre ville de Konoha sans un regard en arrière pour Kiba. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas tourner autour de Sasuke car ses fans pouvaient se révéler redoutables…

**Ordre de mission à l'intention de Yamanaka Ino et Haruno Sakura, décerné par Inuzuka Kiba : récupérer le beau brun ténébreux et par la même occasion donner une bonne leçon à Natsue l'arriviste. Equipement de mission : tous les coups sont permis, et les sales coups vivement conseillés. Rang de la mission : C.**

* * *

Rarement un après-midi était passé aussi rapidement aux yeux de Naruto. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il se baladait dans les rues en compagnie de Sasuke et il avait pourtant l'impression qu'à peine une heure était passée.

En tant que jincuuriki de Kyuubi, son enfance n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses. Le mépris et le dégout que les adultes lui portaient avaient été communiqué à la jeune génération qui tantôt l'ignorait, tantôt se moquait de lui. Naruto n'avait donc pas eu d'ami d'enfance et avait du redoubler d'efforts pour pouvoir être accepté par ses camarades comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. A présent il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les genins de sa promotion, et particulièrement sur ses coéquipiers : Sasuke et Sakura. Cet après-midi passé avec Sasuke en était une preuve.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, leurs pas les avaient ramenés à leur point de départ : le terrain d'entrainement n°3. Epuisée de toute cette marche, Natsue se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Le visage relevé vers le ciel, elle souriait.

« - C'était un après-midi génial ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de le passer avec toi.

- Content que ça t'ait plu.

- … Dis, Sasuke.

- Hn ?

- Toi aussi… tu t'es amusé ?

- …Baka. »

Et son sourire se fit encore plus grand, encore plus lumineux. Parce que s'il existe une chose qui rend Naruto heureux, plus encore que de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, c'est de savoir que le dit meilleur ami est heureux d'avoir passé du temps avec lui.

En cet instant, Sasuke avait beau avoir devant ses yeux une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose que l'image du véritable Naruto avec son éternel survêtement orange, son bandeau frontal et ses six marques en forme de moustache sur ses joues. Le sourire qu'il arborait ne laissait pas de place au doute, il ne reconnaissait que trop bien son idiot de blond. Il tendit une main vers lui, vite saisie par son homologue, plus petite et plus fine. Une main de fille. Différente dans l'aspect, mais tellement semblable dans l'assurance avec laquelle elle s'accrochait à lui. Une fois debout, le regard de Natsue croisa le sien, semblant le remercier muettement de son attention. Entre eux les mots étaient superflus, seuls les gestes importaient. Leurs mains toujours jointes en étaient la preuve.

**Cible en vue.**

Le discret chant des oiseaux qui berçait cette fin d'après-midi cessa brusquement de se faire entendre, vite remplacé par une envolée des dits oiseaux. Un bruit de fond ressemblant fort à un tremblement de terre miniature avait fait fuir les pauvres volatiles. Et ces vibrations se rapprochaient de plus en plus, à tel point que les deux amis ne purent l'ignorer et se retournèrent intrigués vers la source de ce vacarme.

L'angoisse remplaça rapidement la curiosité dans le cas de Naruto, car les deux bulldozers qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa personne n'étaient autres que Sakura-chan et Ino. Lancées à pleine vitesse, les deux furies fixaient Sasuke et Natsue avec des yeux étincelants d'une lueur vengeresse et terrifiante. C'était tout du moins de cette manière que le percevait le blond qui sentait sa dernière heure arriver un peu plus précocement que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Sasuke quant à lui ne laissa rien paraître, si ce n'était qu'un air amusé difficilement discernable pour les non-habitués aux expressions uchihesques.

Naruto crut bien que les kunoichi allaient lui foncer dedans, mais heureusement pour lui, elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage, le scrutant intensément en faisant ressortir toute la jalousie et la rage qu'elles éprouvaient pour la blonde en cet instant.

Ce fut Ino qui prit la parole la première.

« - Alors comme ça on se fait passer pour ma cousine, sale petite menteuse ? siffla-t-elle.

- Et on en profite pour rester seule avec Sasuke-kun en m'évinçant avec de faux prétextes ? poursuivit Sakura, qui s'approchait dangereusement de Natsue.

- Euh… je… bafouilla l'accusée.

- N'essaye même pas de trouver une excuse ! D'abord tu racontes des bobards à Sakura et ensuite tu embobines Sasuke-kun, non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! »

Naruto le sentait mal, mais alors là vraiment très mal. Au mieux, il allait se prendre un direct du droit made in Sakura et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, Ino l'aurait achevé en le piétinant férocement. Mais ça c'était dans le meilleur des cas. Cependant le visage effrayant de Sakura-chan se transforma miraculeusement. Un magnifique sourire tendre et aimant se matérialisa sur ces lèvres alors que tous ses signes de colère disparurent en une fraction de seconde. Serait-il sauvé ?

« Sasuke-kun, nous sommes tellement désolées que cette idiote t'ait importuné ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons nous occuper d'elle, minauda-t-elle. »

Non, il n'était pas sauvé. Il était cuit, foutu, mourant, sa tombe déjà creusée n'attendant plus que son cadavre roué de coups par deux abomin-

« Mais Natsue ne m'a pas du tout dérangé. Au contraire, j'ai passé un excellent moment en sa compagnie… »

Sasuke ponctua sa phrase en remontant sa main le long du bras de la blonde pour le saisir doucement attirant ainsi vers lui Natsue. Comme si ce geste plus qu'équivoque n'avait pas suffit, il avait prononcé ces mots en utilisant un ton des plus charmeurs, qui aurait en temps normal fait réagir Sakura et Ino, et même toute la gent féminine de Konoha, il en était sûr. Mais là, au lieu d'avoir deux filles en pamoison devant lui, c'était deux filles en pleine compétition de c'est-ma-mâchoire-qui-est-tombée-la-plus-proche-du -sol qui le regardaient avec des yeux exorbités.

* * *

**Mission en cours d'accomplissement.**

Intérieurement Sasuke jubilait. Ce petit jeu devenait de plus en plus intéressant. L'arrivée inopinée de sa coéquipière et d'Ino lui avait redonné une bouffée d'inspiration pour faire un nouveau coup fourré à Naruto. Pas qu'il n'avait plus d'idée pour le mettre dans l'embarras, pas du tout. Un Uchiha est créatif, tout du moins dans ses méthodes de manipulation. Disons simplement qu'il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups : ridiculiser Naruto, et ôter l'envie aux deux tarées de lui coller aux basques pour un court laps de temps. La vie n'était-elle pas belle ?

« - Toi aussi tu as apprécié, Natsue ? fit-il chuchotant presque son prénom

- Eh bien… oui ! répondit Naruto »

Oh mon Dieu que c'était un pari risqué, Kiba allait l'entendre. Lui imposer le dilemme le plus horrible qui soit, comment osait-il ? Se faire massacrer par Sakura-chan et Ino ou bien mourir à petit feu sous le regard de Sasuke. Franchement c'était cruel. Cela dit, Naruto préféra aller dans le sens de l'Uchiha, avec un peu de chance il le protégerait de la folie meurtrière des deux amies, hein ? Jusqu'à maintenant il s'était comporté très respectueusement envers Natsue, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il la laisse tomber maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il espérait en tout cas.

Ce fut Ino qui retrouva l'usage de la parole en premier :

« -Sasuke-kun… écoute, il dois s'agir d'un malentendu. Cette fille n'est pas du tout ma cousine, je ne l'ai même jamais vue de ma vie ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a bien pu te raconter, mais ne la croit en rien, ce n'est qu'une menteuse !

- D'ailleurs, continua Sakura qui avait subitement retrouvé ses mots, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Si elle n'est pas de la famille d'Ino et qu'elle n'est pas de Konoha, comment se fait-il qu'elle nous connaisse ? Si ça se trouve il s'agit d'une espionne ! »

Sasuke éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à masquer sa joie. Un petit sourire amusé était apparu sur ses lèvres, témoignant de son état. Oh combien il était distrayant de se jouer de ses coéquipiers, et c'était si simple ! Alors, comment résister ?

Le brun glissa nonchalamment sa main dans celle de Natsue et poursuivit :

« Une espionne ? Mais voyons, Natsue et moi nous connaissons _très_ bien… Je ne vois pas ce qui vous inquiète, n'est-ce pas Natsue-chan ? »

A ces mots, Naruto sentit un long frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Mais c'était uniquement parce que le temps s'était refroidi, hein ? Certainement pas à cause d'un stupide suffixe, absolument pas.

« - Ne sois pas timide, nous n'avons pas à nous cacher…

- C-cacher ? balbutia le blond, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait à cacher ?

- A ton avis ? sourit Sasuke. »

L'Uchiha se pencha alors vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds avec une lenteur toute calculée. Il prit bien soin d'avoir toute l'attention de Sakura et Ino, dont les yeux avaient atteints la taille d'une soucoupe. Tout en s'approchant de Naruto, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler les expressions défilant sur son visage : surprise, incompréhension, peur, gène. Que c'était délectable. Les visages des deux amis étaient dangereusement proches, et dans un ultime mouvement, Sasuke combla la distance restante tout en passant sa main dans le dos du ninja, l'autre étant restée entremêlée à son homologue.

Sasuke embrassait Nastue.

**Compte rendu de la mission décernée à Uchiha Sasuke : réussite totale du plan drague. Note/Commentaire : peut-on passer cette mission en rang E ?**

* * *

Il n'avait pas compris. Mais alors là, pas compris du tout. De quelle manière il se retrouvait en train d'embrasser Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?! Et devant Sakura-chan en plus !

Ok, il devait séduire le ténébreux pour remporter son pari avec Kiba, et avec l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Sasuke il se savait sur la bonne voie pour réussir, mais de là à ce que le brun l'embrasse ! Il fallait pas pousser mamie dans les rosiers non plus !

C'est après quelques secondes que Naruto eut la présence d'esprit de se décoller de Sasuke. Horrifié, il fixait son vis-à-vis, cherchant une explication muette dans son regard. Ce qu'il y trouva le déstabilisa encore plus. La lueur dans ses yeux avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier, satisfaite et rieuse comme lorsqu'il se moquait de _Naruto_…

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longuement. Deux regards le transperçaient de part en part, et nul doute sur leur provenance : les deux kunoichi en furie. Il déglutit difficilement, priant le dieu des ramens pour que sa mort soit rapide et sans souffrances.

« - Eh bien Natsue, pourquoi es-tu si gênée ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que nous nous embrassons.

- Hein ?! lâcha gracieusement le blond. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Sasuke avait perdu la boule ou quoi ?! Pourquoi mentait-il ainsi, et devant Sakura-chan et Ino en plus, c'en était fini à présent du grand Uzumaki Naruto. Mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer de réparer les pots cassés…

« Hahaha de quoi tu parles Sasuke ? C'est complètement faux, croyez moi les filles, démentit-il une main nerveusement crispée dans son cou. »

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de Natsue, le brun s'approcha encore une fois de son visage. Craignant un nouveau baiser de sa part, Naruto entama un mouvement de recul, qu'il stoppa lorsque Sasuke arrêta sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Allons, rappelle-toi… Sussura-t-il. Notre premier baiser, dans cette salle de classe. Toutes les filles en étaient devenues folles. Même si à la base il ne s'agissait que d'un malencontreux accident… »

De surprise Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

Il savait.

Le baiser qu'il décrivait n'était autre que celui du jour de la répartition en équipes, le fameux jour où un idiot l'avait bousculé, ce qui avait entraîné sa chute sur Sasuke, et plus précisément sur ses lèvres. Ce salopard savait, et prenait un malin plaisir à se foutre de lui ! Et devant les filles en plus ! Comment osait-il ?!

Naruto était à deux doigts d'exploser, quand les rouages de son cerveau se remirent à fonctionner. Une question se faufilait insidieusement dans son esprit, finissant par prendre toute la place : Depuis quand l'Uchiha l'avait-il démasqué ? Pas depuis le début quand même ?! Et pourtant plus Naruto y pensait, plus cette explication lui semblait logique. Jamais Sasuke n'avait accordé la moindre attention à une personne de sexe féminin, encore moins lorsque celle-ci tentait de le draguer. Au contraire l'Uchiha les envoyait balader les unes à la suite des autres sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des filles qu'il avait éconduites. Pourquoi Naruto n'avait-il pas tiqué lorsque le ténébreux avait fait mine de s'intéresser à lui ? Kiba avait raison depuis le début ! Séduire l'Uchiha était une mission impossible, personne n'y était jamais arrivé, alors pourquoi lui aurait pu et pas les autres ? En plus il n'était même pas une fille, henge ou pas, cela ne changeait rien au problème !

Quel idiot il avait été de se laisser berner ! Tout était tellement clair à présent. Se moquer de lui était la seule motivation de Sasuke depuis le début. Durant tout l'après-midi il l'avait mené en bateau, il avait bien du se marrer ce sale type !

« TEME ! s'écria Naruto, envoyant son poing cueillir la mâchoire de son rival… Malheureusement sans succès.

T'avais compris depuis le début, pas vrai ?! J'espère que t'as bien profité de t'être fichu de moi, parce que maintenant je vais te coller la raclée de ta vie ! »

Tandis que la blonde enchaînait ses attaques ratées, les deux spectatrices reprenaient peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Sakura se souvint alors des premières impressions quelle avait eu en voyant Natsue. La surprise, une pointe de jalousie devant cette fille si jolie avec de si beaux et longs cheveux, et… une impression de déjà-vu. Et maintenant il y a avait tous ces noms d'oiseaux lancés à tort et à travers, ces coups de poings, ce sentiment de rivalité. C'était tellement évident qu'elle s'en serait donné une baffe pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !

Sakura jeta alors un regard à Ino qui semblait plus ou moins dans le même état qu'elle.

« - Dis Sakura… Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Je crois bien, oui… »

Serrant leurs poings et prenant une grande inspiration, elles crièrent dans une parfaite synchronisation :

« NARUTOOOO ! »

Notre pauvre blond se figea à l'entente de son véritable nom et compris qu'il allait devoir courir vite, très vite, pour pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin. Tout ce qu'il avait redouté était en train de se produire. Sakura-chan l'avait démasqué, son plan était lamentablement tombé à l'eau, et le pire c'est qu'il se souvenait très bien de l'état dans lequel il avait fini quand il avait par malchance embrassé Sasuke dans cette salle de classe. Oh oui, il allait devoir courir très vite.

« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Sasukeeee ! lanca le blond tout en prenant ses jambes à son coup. »

Les filles commençaient déjà à armer leurs poings et faire craquer leurs jointures, il ne fallait pas trainer dans le coin !

Toujours sous sa forme féminine, Naruto quitta le terrain d'entrainement n°3 comme si sa vie en dépendait, et en ce moment c'était vraiment l'impression qu'il avait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait encore pris de répondre à la première provocation que Kiba avait bien voulu lui lancer ?! On ne l'y reprendrait plus la prochaine fois, ça c'est sûr ! Si tant est qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, ce dont il doutait à la vue des deux folles qui lui collaient aux basques et des émanations de fureur qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui…

Soudain le blond se sentit tirer en arrière. Cette fois-ci c'était la fin, il allait finir en hachis de shinobi, adieu son rêve de devenir Hokage, il allait devoir passer le flambeau à Konohamaru plus tôt que prévu ! Fermant les yeux et priant pour se retrouver dans un paradis rempli de ramens, une voix parvint à ses oreilles.

« Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, je t'ai sauvé la peau sur ce coup-là ! »

Naruto connaissait cette voix, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier qu'une chose baveuse et plutôt désagréable lui… léchait le visage ?

« - Ah regarde ça, même Akamaru a eu peur pour toi !

- Kiba ? s'interrogea le blond alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux.

- Bien sûr qui veux-tu que ce soit ? grogna le maître-chien, je t'ai suivi toute la journée pour voir si tu tenais le pari ! Mais j'allais pas te laisser te faire déchiqueter par ces deux-là quand même… Et au fait t'es toujours en fille, rajouta-t-il amusé. »

Etre passé près de la mort ne facilitait pas la compréhension des choses à Naruto, mais bien vite il se ressaisit et annula son jutsu pour reprendre son apparence d'origine. Maintenant il allait devoir dire deux mots à ce cher Kiba…

« - Alors comme ça, tu nous as observé toute la journée hein ? Toi aussi tu as bien du rire à mes dépends ! insinua l'Uzumaki d'un ton mauvais.

- Bah c'est qu'il fallait bien que je vois comment tu t'en sortais, répondit-il en regardant ses pieds, tout en évitant de mentionner qu'il y était un peu pour quelque chose dans la tentative d'assassinat orchestrée par Sakura et Ino.

- Mouais… fit Naruto peu convaincu, en tout cas compte pas sur moi pour servir de punching-ball à ton chien et toi, parce qu'au final j'ai quand même gagné le pari !

- T'as rien gagné du tout mon pauvre Naruto ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il avait capté ton jutsu depuis le début l'Uchiha !

- Peut-être bien, mais au final le résultat est là : le but c'était de séduire Sasuke, jamais tu m'as dit qu'il fallait pas qu'il se rende compte que c'était moi qui le draguait !

- Certes mais tu l'as pas « séduit » au sens propre, il a fait semblant de l'être donc ça compte pas !

- T'es dur là Kiba, avec tout ce que j'ai enduré pour en arriver à ce résultat, se plaignit Naruto. J'ai du me comporter comme une fille toute la journée, échapper aux foudres de Sakura-chan et Ino, et cerise sur le gâteau, Sasuke m'a emb… enfin t'as bien vu quoi. »

Kiba jeta un œil à Akamaru qui semblait désolé pour le blond. Ses oreilles tombantes et le regard tristounet qu'il lançait à son maître le confirmait. Comme à son habitude le maître-chien décida de faire confiance à son fidèle compagnon, et puis il se sentait aussi un peu coupable d'avoir envoyer Sakura et Ino à la poursuite de Naruto…

« - T'as raison vieux, t'en as assez bavé sur ce coup-là, admit Kiba. Et puis t'as accompli un exploit aujourd'hui : tu as dragué le glaçon de Konoha et il t'a roulé une pelle !

- STOP ! N'exagère pas non plus, c'était juste un petit bisous !

- Mais c'est qu'il est tout rouge, t'es timide Naruto ?

- J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir toi… grommela le blond.

- Allez on va oublier tout ça, lança Kiba en prenant son ami par l'épaule. Comme tu n'as ni gagné ni perdu, on annule ce stupide pari et pour fêter ton deuxième baiser avec l'Uchiha je te paye un ramen ! Ca te va ?

- Un ramen ?! Oh je t'aime Kiba, tu es génial ! s'exclama Naruto des étoiles pleins les yeux. »

Ils s'en allèrent alors bras dessus, bras dessous comme deux bons vieux amis en direction de l'Ichiraku, riant à gorge déployée.

« Attends, tu me payes un ramen pour fêter quoi ?! »

**Compte rendu de la mission décernée à Uzumaki Naruto par Inuzuka Kiba : annulation de la mission suite à des circonstances pour le moins exceptionnelles.**

**Note/Commentaire : mission à NE PAS réitérer !**

… **Quoique.**

* * *

Aha avec le recul j'ai l'impression que Kiba se transforme en entremetteur xD Heureusement qu'Hinata n'est au courant de rien...

C'est fini pour cette fic', j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que moi l'écrire. En tout cas je me suis bien marrée en écrivant certains passages ^^ Ecrivez-moi un petit mot pour me donner votre avis ;)

Je vous dis donc à une prochaine fois sur une autre fanfiction si le coeur vous en dit !


End file.
